moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Serana Dawnsinger
#Wiki Help Credits|Wiki Help Credits}} #Where You Can Contact Me|Contacts}} #Theme Music|Theme Music}} #House|Serana's Noble House}} #Artist Credits|Artist Credits}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Equipment|Equipment}} #Personality Traits|Personality}} #History|History}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Abilities|Abilities}} #Some Quotes|Some Quotes}} #Trivia|Trivia}} }} Wiki Help Credits HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to Zevrad Stargazer who both introduced me to this wiki and showed me how to make this page snazzy! Due to technical difficulties on my laptop I was unable to edit in icons myself recently (for classes and some affiliations) and so I used others from wiki source codes. Big thanks to: Arthur Langley. Wardom Greywell. Plagueheart. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. Fylariea Talvethren for the Alliance and Horde reaction. Where You Can Contact Me Feel free to contact me over Instagram @serana.dawnsinger or on discord: Serana Dawnsinger#5737 I would love to have a chat about anything wow related or perhaps anything with Medieval European history! I am also on youtube for composing, I generally post about once every two weeks. Usually they are just character themes for I and a few friends but sometimes they can be experimental. Quality is not always assured but I do my best every time! If my replies are slow it is most likely due to me being Australian, my timezone compared to the American timezone is quite different and hard to organize compatibility wise. I will make an effort to respond to all inquiries or messages though! Because of the wiki guidelines I do not include any NSFW art here but I can show on request. If anything here is breaching the rules of the wiki I apologize and consent to it immediately being removed if it breaches the terms. I am still constantly editing around the latter sections of this page (relationships, abilities, trivia etc). If you find any major errors and would like to tell me feel free to! Theme Music Composed by Me: * Serana Main Theme * Serana + Annia Love Theme * Serana Tavern Theme * Serana Second War Theme House House Dawnsinger - Ren'dorei Chapter Artist Credits I have not figured out how to put the fancy tag things on the images and so I will credit the amazing artists that have brought Serana to life here. Thank you so much wonderful people if you are reading this by chance xo xo xo: Michelle Ejdrup: https://www.deviantart.com/mmeartt Nocturyn: https://www.instagram.com/nocturyn/ Shalandrassil: https://www.deviantart.com/shalandrassil Rotblade Art: https://twitter.com/rotbladeart?lang=en Ethereal Storyteller: https://www.instagram.com/ethereal_storyteller/ Ana and Miya: https://discord.gg/C2GKdM Dourdren Popohnia Physical Description Serana Lionsong is a paragon of elven beauty presenting her to be an example of Thalassian elegance. Her eyes are a striking ghostly violet with two bright ethereal irises spaced slightly further than average. She has a beautiful heart-shaped faced with purple and blue hair that drapes gracefully down her back showing her pride in appearance. Recently, however, she had come to believe her beauty was tarnished by the prominent red scar that runs down her left eye. Serana boasts an hourglass figure akin to most Thalassian women which gives highlight to her almost perfect features. The woman's skin is the same color as gentle moonlight in a dark sky. Serana speaks with open gestures in an attempt to make herself appear stronger and to hide her fragility. She talks without a filter, happily pointing the flaws in the world and people around her. Recently, however events have caused her to dissolve a considerable amount of outspoken language in her speech. It is only around her lover, Annia Lionstead that she reveals her more warm, optimistic and caring personality. Although her constant cussing is a stark contrast to her physical appearance she remains aware that in certain situations she has to stay her tongue rather than constantly insulting others. She can often be seen standing up with pride, but her posture when sitting shows an open and relaxed appearance. NOTE: 'She either has a mischievous smile or an emotionless stare when speaking to people other than Annia. Equipment # Shattersong # Lionstead's Barrier # Dawnsinger's Heart Personality Traits Serana is a rude and masculine appearing woman on the outside. She explicitly expresses herself and acts obnoxiously towards most people she does not know nor respect. She seems to have a crass sense of humor about her, with her over-done expressions and lewd topics in which she jokes about constantly. However, she shows her feminine and modest side to those who win her respect. Serana had been left bitter for the longest time after her long exile, but meeting Annia caused her suppressed emotions to resurface. She has since then been revealed to be sweet, kind and sometimes even overly affectionate to her Paladin lover. Serana is beyond loyal and will keep her word even if she does not have to swear an oath. But there have been times when she lies due to her fear of revealing the truth. The emotions she expresses, however, are always entirely truthful to how she is currently feeling and she ensures to communicate very directly. She loves her physical appearance and takes pride in it, often going through great lengths to stay clean. She will always wear shoes outside (sometimes only shoes outside) and often brings a napkin packet to every single dinner to wipe her face as she eats. She also carries with her a hair brush and nail polish - she is disgusted by the thought of breaking a nail. She is a devoted woman who shows great dedication and passion for certain goals and interests. Because of her sister, Serana is a knowledgeable source of information for history. Although many of the facts she tells others can be distorted due to her extreme political biases. Despite her immense love of the Grand Alliance if she was forced to chose between being apart of it or staying with Annia Lionstead, she would pick Annia Lionstead every time. She hopes that she will never have to come to choosing between the two. One of her favourite activities is to be politically incorrect in front of an extremely peace-loving neutral. Watching them wind up and then blow always delivers her a good laugh afterwards. She has always been a trouble maker at heart. She is chaotic and unpredictable in some regards and her desire for freedom amongst a cause worth fighting for can cause others to critique her. She is disorganized and often arrives late, loses papers or forgets important names when she needs to remember them. Some question why she is a leader in the first place, and the reason is her motives, intellect and confidence make up for her disorganization. Despite being an amazing chef, Serana's favourite foods are still potato chips, omelettes and her favourite drink is moonberry juice. She also adores Stromgarde's vegetarian burgers and often spends extravagant sums on purchasing vegetarian alternatives to meat. She is a vegetarian because she adores animals too much to eat them and can't stand the idea of making a defenceless creature suffer. She even carries that moral to orcs, where she will never harm their non-combatants. She views most of the Horde as lower than animals but she believes that the Sin'dorei can be redeemed - contrary to her sister. She also in recent times has been accepting the fact that perhaps if some orcs joined the Alliance she could forgive them, but this development in her has torn her up inside. Despite being a generally comedic person she is extremely serious when it comes to defending the Alliance and fighting for the Order of Dawnshire. History Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles who dwelled within Dalaran. Kiraun and Teran Dawnsinger. Her two parents were casual lovers at first but when it was revealed that Kiraun was pregnant, Teran offered his hand in marriage and an offer for Kiraun to join House Dawnsinger. Kiraun did reluctantly accept, for she too did not wish to birth a bastard child. Several years after Serana was born it was revealed that she had a great potential within the arcane arts. Teran, seeing his daughter as a complete angel begged Kiraun to allow Serana to learn under the Kirin Tor, which Kiraun did accept. Serana was migrated to the other side of the city where she would begin to learn the magic arts. Unfortunately Serana lacked the modesty of a star student despite her potential. She disobeyed authority and lacked the motivation to learn. She then adopted the habit to express explicitly towards her mentors and fellow peers at the age of twelve. Marked as a delinquent, she spent her days loitering with the humans of Dalaran. Though Teran despite all this believed in her no matter what and whenever she got to return home, he would encourage her to show him her arcane arts. While Serana was learning within the magical school Kiraun and Teran had grown closer somewhat, they shared a common sense of humour, political opinions and interests. They started to go out on 'dates' and succumbed to the human romantic customs, Serana was pleased beyond measure to see her family growing into well... a family. During this spark in their romance the two had decided to have more children together and eventually Serana would have three brothers and one sister. Serana and her sister Alea Dawnsinger got along very well despite their separate social stances. Alea taught Serana much of what she knows of history and Serana taught Alea how to handle herself in social situations. Second War and Aftermath At the beginning of the Second War Kiraun and Teran began to rally whatever forces they could and started the 'Dalaran Onslaught' to help in combatting the orcs. Serana attempted to join them but was declined by her mother but a visit from Highlord Berwyn Lightstrider would lead her to another fate. When Berwyn Lightstrider inspected the crowd of mages he requested one volunteer to spar with him. Though none of the crowd raised their hands surprisingly, all were too afraid to fight the Highlord. Serana however bravely shouted out asking to duel. Berwyn, amused by the woman's initial bravery to raise her voice despite not being in the Onslaught decided to take on her request, and although Kiraun attempted to prevent it Teran intervened. He recognized Berwyn as a great champion of Stromgarde and believed that Serana needed a challenge to test her magical might. The duel was long, both sides remaining stubborn until Berwyn threw a judgement hammer and rebuked her spell, giving him the chance to close the distance and break her staff. Knocked down, Serana stared up to the colossal Stromric expecting a boast. Instead, Highlord Lightstrider offered his hand in helping her off the ground, congratulating her and praising her resolve. Berwyn had an offer that was difficult to turn down, he would mentor Serana in the art of war. Though her mother disapproved, she was moved by Berwyn's confidence in Serana's ability and decided to give her consent. Teran followed suit and the family said their goodbyes. Serana's three brothers were quite jealous of her accomplishments and one would set out to join Sir Lothar's army. As for Serana's sister, the two best friends parted way with a tight hug. Alea and Serana promised each other that they would meet again one day, perhaps with Serana being a hero of the Alliance. With that, Serana left Dalaran for the first time ever and was excited to see the world beyond the magical city. Her first military mission was to aid in a patrol of the Arathi Highlands in an effort to dispel any troll uprising in the local town area. Despite being matched with little enemy opposition Serana was able to gain some experience in troll slaying. At first she believed combatting orcs and trolls would essentially be the same skill, but Berwyn swiftly retorted with the statement that orcs were more challenging. When the Battle of Hillsbrad crashed upon the shores of Lordaeron's countryside Serana and Berwyn devised a plan together to flank the Horde from the rear. Serana suggested they block the Horde's escape roots via occupying the narrow bridge. Berwyn was reluctant at first, but upon further analysing he viewed it as a viable strategy. Lightstrider's forces managed to pick off the orcs with ease, but Serana's plan left them in the open allowing orchish archers to take the lives of several soldiers. One of the many arrows almost fatally wounded Serana. Berwyn was able to heal Serana's wounds but she was left with a desire to slay orcs, which the Highlord fostered happily. Serana was given a King's Cross, to which she stated was the only award she ever wanted. Serana trained intensely to gain the momentum and technique to dispatch orcish arrows before they could hit her, eventually realizing she could use the blink spell to teleport behind their ranks. During this time Berwyn promoted her to his Lieutenant, and to fit her new status he forged her Quel'dorei styled plate-cloth armour to grant her superior protection. When the Horde attacked Quel'thalas, Berwyn and Serana organized their force to aid the Alliance effort in driving the orcs out. The campaign was long and gruelling with many casualties, but with great effort they eventually reached Quel'thalas. In the elven kingdom Serana introduced Berwyn to her aunt, Arla Dawnsinger. While Serana returned to defend Lordaeron but Berwyn decided to remain in Quel'thalas with his main force. He entrusted Serana with leading some of his men to aid in Lordaeron's defense. Berwyn and Arla fell into romance during his time in Quel'thalas which solidified his decision to remain in the elven kingdom to aid against the trolls. In the final push to remove the Amani from the Siege of Quel'thalas, Teran and the Dalaran Onslaught arrived and were entirely wiped out. It was only after the war that Serana was given the news. Serana participated in the Siege of Blackrock spire in Berwyn's stead. She received a Second War Campaign Medal with several stripes for the battles she participated in. Not only that but she was also nominated for an Alliance Legion of Valor for saving the life of several soldiers via arcane barriers during the Siege of Blackrock Spire. Berwyn in secret approved of the nomination as well, he was aware Serana would try to object. A month later Serana received the prestigious award, and although she refused it at first she was eventually convinced to accept the award by Berwyn. "I don't need a reward for my duty..." she often noted, but secretly she did and still does to this day enjoy owning it. When confronted with her father's death Serana became a changed woman. To deal with her grief she began to channel it into something productive, such as slaying orcs and trolls to honor Teran's sacrifice. Internally it took her a long time to process her father's death, to Serana her father was the only person who truly rooted for her and believed in her during her childhood. In secret Serana would cry uncontrollably, and whenever she reasoned to herself that strong people don't cry - it only made her shed more tears. She became far more anxious and self-conscious because of her emotions. This all culminated with her creating a masculine outer shell to cloak her emotions from the outside world. This experience is what caused Serana to begin studying into orchish magic which would lead her to train for several months in very primitive techniques. She hoped that the magic would be the means to ensure the Alliance had the power to stop the orcs if they ever rose again, or protect the Alliance against any new threats. In her mind her true goal was to ensure that the orcs could never inflict such pain on any more Alliance members, a goal she holds to this day. The Kirin Tor soon sensed her magical aura and ordered her execution, to which Serana refuted but was eventually brought under submission. They did allow her to keep her medals, however, due to her very vocal loyalty to the Alliance. Berwyn, though furious with Serana could not see his student simply be slaughtered. He murdered the guards of Serana's prison and broke her free, commanding her to get out of his sight. His last words to Serana was that he was disgusted with how she could dabble in orchish magic. With the Alliance turning their backs on her, she truly had nobody left to believe in her. But knowing that her father would approve of her actions, she continued to follow her dreams as he always encouraged her to do. As an exile she wandered the countryside of Lordaeron, hunting down and dispatching orcs with fel power. Third War During the Third War Serana watched from afar as the undead ravaged the Alliance kingdoms and ruined the bond between Quel'thalas and humanity. She felt grief for the loss of the kingdoms she had fought so hard to protect. Most of the war she spent time aiding the refugees return to Stormwind from afar by dispatching as many undead as she could. She also assisted in helping Arathi hold off the scourge, though many of the Stromrics were disgusted, Serana simply could not stand by and watch her favourite nation fall. She was alone for most of her exile but she maintained her sanity with the purpose of still protecting the Alliance as much as she could. Her goal remained the same, to ensure that the orcs and now undead could not bring more harm. Three years in the Scarlet Crusade When the Third War was over and the human resistance dissolved, Serana had seen a rebirth in living activity around the Tirisfal Glades. Though reluctant, she abandoned her post in the Hillsbrad Foothills to join the Scarlet Crusade. For the first time in a long time Serana was accepted by those around her and felt as if she had found a new family with similar goals to her's. Serana fulfilled the role of an Inquisitor but she internally refused to torture anyone that was a human, high elf or dwarf. In secret she simply would pretend to torture the living who were suspected of being undead. During her time in the Scarlet Crusade Serana also met her cousin, Velenara Dawnsinger. The two were somewhat awkward with one another at first but eventually found a mutual love and interest in magic, which they bonded over. Leaving the Scarlet Crusade Serana rose to the rank of Crimson Legionnaire eventually for all her loyal service to the Scarlet Crusade. She had decided to change the tint of her gifted armour from Berwyn to red instead of blue to better represent the crusade's banner. After her first year of service she met a man named Vincent, whom gained her interest greatly. The two would meet in secret and eventually agreed to start a romance. When Vincent found his way into Serana's heart he began to use his emotional manipulation to get what he wanted out of her, a son to which Serana was pressured into agreeing to and fell pregnant. Nine months later Serana birthed a healthy, half elf boy. Vincent would become abusive to her afterwards, however. Every time she fought back he would twist the situation so that she blamed herself, leading her to be broken. When Vincent ran out of reason to continue manipulating Serana he reported her for not torturing the living. In a situation reminiscent to her fel studies, she was going to be executed. But Serana's fortune High Priest Dalren Lightsrider - Berwyn's brother intervened and appealed to his fellow crusader's humanity, bargaining his way to allow Serana to leave with her life. She did have to leave without her son, however. Velanara was ashamed that Serana had 'sympathized with the undead' and continued to see Serana as an undead-sympathizing villain. Regret While wandering the northlands aimlessly, broken and ashamed Serana had much time to contemplate to herself over her son's loss. Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she claw, scratch and burn her way to kill Vincent? Why did she ever fall for him.... All those questions she asked herself ripped her up inside. Serana began to smoke basic cigarettes and take less care for her health, she didn't even bother to maintain her feminine beauty during this time. She viewed herself as a failure mother and soldier and was furious at herself and fell into a downward spiral of self loathing. The only reason that she continued was the hope that one day the Alliance would take her back in despite her use of fel magic. Thyrin Cult When Serana came to join the Thyrin Cult for company, Theradin took great empathy towards her and trained her in necromancy in hopes Serana could protect herself with it. He always was kinder to mothers because of his close relationship with his own mother. The two became friends for a brief period, bonding over their loss and trauma though when Serana was asked if she would help him in his mission she declined. Rather than killing her on the spot, Theradin allowed her to leave. Serana out of gratitude for his mercy sewed Sophia a beautiful dress consisting of the colors: Red, blue and gold. He took the gift and thanked her, assuring that his daughter would love it when she was of age to fit into the clothing. His empathy towards all she had been through extended into him sending some of his soldiers to rescue Serana's torn away son and bring him from the Scarlet Crusade to Stormwind where he could live a normal life, but Serana had already left the cult at this point. Tragically the two were fated to be enemies one day. Serana was never there to hear the news. Umbric's Research Group On the road again Serana set out to find Alea, Kiraun and her three brothers. Tragically she was unaware of her brother Aurin's fate. Rather than finding her family she found Umbric's research group. Seeing it as a subject somewhat close to fel magic, Serana decided to partake in a few experiments and requested the group to take her in. The group accepted Serana's membership, to which she was overjoyed. While researching she could not help but wonder how her son was doing, and during this time she sought out council. One of the members suggested that she should simply move on and that there was nothing that she could do, eventually Serana accepted that her son was gone. But she did not ever fully recover. After the fall of the Burning Legion Serana was astounded to witness Alleria discovering the research group and interacting with Magister Umbric. She prayed internally that it would mean that the research group had an invitation to join the Alliance. That hope was soon put on hold when some of the members opened the void cube, allowing Durzan to corrupt them. During the encounter with the ethereal Serana was unconscious like the majority of Ren'dorei and could only feel herself transforming under the void. There she gained a voice... and a new appearance. She welcomed her new look, but was rather hostile towards the new voice in her head. When Umbric announced that the void elves would join the Alliance, Serana was excited and overjoyed. After so many years she finally could return home, she shed a tear of joy shamelessly which earned the odd look of one of the former Sin'dorei. Meeting Annia Lionstead During her first days within the Alliance Serana would aggressively defend herself from the bigoted anti-void members, perhaps because of the voice in her head. This aggressiveness got so out of hand she would automatically verbally attack any paladins, which led to an encounter with who would be the love of her life. Annia Lionstead, rather than becoming offended by Serana's words, decided to play along with the void elf. The two entered friendly banter which lead to an intimate encounter between the two. At first Serana fought her attraction to another woman but she eventually accepted it and over several dates with Annia gathered the courage to admit her love. It was gradual, but the two's love soared and together they moved into Ironforge. Serana began to grow kinder and even stopped smoking, she drank less alcohol too! Eventually this lead her quitting drugs all together. Annia gave her courage - true courage, not the facade acting she had been using since she was exiled from the Scarlet Crusade. The two could connect for the fact that both of them were generally looked down upon for who they were, yet they were fiercely loyal to a greater cause. They also found that their goals aligned perfectly and their personalities were similar, from this love blossomed. Acquiring the Mark During one of her adventures for more knowledge she reached out into the Twisting Nether for a demonic guide. A Succubus, Lynora, answered with the promise to take Serana to a demonic world filled to the brim with tomes of new Fel magic for her to learn and master. Serana eagerly followed the Succubus to the planet but little did she know that she was walking towards a diabolical trap. They reached the ruins of a Cathedral that housed a book that adjusted itself in size to fit Serana's hand. The succubus forced Serana's hand onto the book. Lynora planned to murder her by burning her inside out with Shadowflame magic know as the Magical Sear. She sadistically grinned as she watched the book infect the Ren'dorei's palm. Although the Succubus had succeeded in manipulating Serana, she did not succeed in slaying the void elf. Serana used the Magical Sear to teleport herself backward and escape from the flames. The only part of her body that was burnt by the shadowflame was her left palm. She kept this part of her life a secret for quite some time from Annia by using magic to suppress and disguise the wound. However, Annia's intuition could tell that Serana was hiding something which she later inquired. Revenge on Lynora Although the mark improved Serana's powers in the long run, Annia and Serana swore vengeance on Lynora because the mark was also eating at Serana's life. Together they traveled to Ashenvale, where Annia fell a massive demon bodyguard of Lynora. The Succubus begged for her life in submission, falsely stating that she knew how to cure Serana's mark. Annia subdued the Succubus and brought her back for interrogation in their home at Ironforge. However, when Lynora revealed she was lying for her life, Annia decided a fate as peaceful as death would be too kind for a Demon who could reincarnate. So an alternative method would be implemented that would be used to have her wish she was dead. Annia had turned the Succubus into a slave to be forced into combat for Annia and Serana. Zurilthun Serana reached back into the twisting nether in a desperate attempt to learn how to solve the mark. Unexpectedly, she made contact with a Demonic Commander tasked with the destruction of the Orcs. The Demon believes that with the Legion defeated, his best chance for survival would be by offering his services to the Alliance. So a secret meeting was made between the two. Serana and the Demon came to a deal that she would protect and rip his way back into reality if he teaches her the means to cure her. Though they were unable to find a cure, they found the first piece of the puzzle - communing with the soul of Berwyn Lightstrider. Annia volunteered to take the task which made Serana infinitely grateful, she always hoped she and Berwyn could have parted on better terms and told Annia to tell him she misses him dearly. The Blood War Begins The start of the Blood War marked a drastic moment in Serana and Annia's relationship. Through Annia, Serana found a place in the 7th Legion for a brief time. The two served on the warfront in Kul'tiras together against the Horde, their mutual enemy of both personal and political reasons. They found themselves in many near-death situations and risked their own lives to save one another, strengthening their bond further. Some nights they would lay in the grass fields where they would share a tender moment of love and bliss. This time period also marked where Serana began to care about her appearance again and she confessed her love to Annia, which Annia reciprocated. The Foundation of Dawnshire During a journey to Hillsbrad Serana and Annia had uncovered the Thyrin Cult emerging out of the shadows and resolved to create the Order of Dawnshire to both combat the cult's rising influence and avenge Berwyn's death. They made an alliance with Serana's cousin in law, thus began the Thyrin War. Serana had personally hoped to prove herself to the Alliance by aiding in the defeat of the Thyrin Cult. Internally, however, she hopes that she can bring Theradin into the Alliance with mercy in return to the mercy Theradin gave her. House Dawnsinger With the foundation of Dawnshire many of the Thalassians that followed House Dawnsinger before the Third War were inspired to come to Serana's ranks. All of the members that journeyed to join her were loyalists to her father and now wish to avenge his death. They have all under gone the ritual to become Ren'dorei and fight loyally under Serana's name within the Order of Dawnshire. Though because of Serana's lack of talent in direct leadership she has requested that her house guard captain, Adamar Autumnvale lead her troops into the front lines. As for her casters, she has employed Nerrian Moondown to lead them into battle along with taking the role of dark bishop within the Church of Dawn (see Order of Dawnshire) Worship of Elune Serana has taken upon the worship of elune as a compromise with Annia. While Annia wished for Serana to worship the holy light, Serana found no more comfort in its radiance. Along with that less vocally the voice inside her head shrieked whenever she internally brought the notion of revering the light. Upon a long search for religion she found that Elune possessed a light and dark side, much like Serana metaphorically and decided to adopt worship of the goddess, to which her inner voice accepted. She believes that Elune would love all children of the Alliance and that the Kaldorei worship her incorrectly. Elune to her is there to empower her followers, not hold their hand. Serana contacted Zanthi to tattoo a dark streak down her eye to symbolize the light (her ethereal iris) and the dark (the marking) side of Elune. The Battle of Ferwich Marking the first true battle of the Thyrin War was the battle of Ferwich, the Dawnshire capital of the Hand of Dathrohan. It was a battle in broad daylight, taking place during one of Serana's journeys to inspect Dawnshire's fighting force. Theradin's second in command, Gorlog, planned a daring assault on the constructing fortress within the wetland region. He gathered the corpses of several dragons and utilized his necromancers to raise the dragons into undeath, then he himself melded the undead together to form a astronomically sized amalgamation of flesh. He had his finest doctors stuff the corpse beast with stolen forsaken chemicals and then sent it over the walls of the vulnerable Ferwich. The Crimson Templars were instantly bombarded with an upward assault that lead to the sudden death of approximately thirty to forty soldiers. All innocents were quickly evacuated into the most secure building - the cathedral. The remaining templars were thrown into chaos to which Gorlog and his Skullhidder clan took to their advantage and braved the many openings in the stone walls, the dragon would cease fire, and the fortress would go silent. As Gorlog dismounted from his wolf he offered the defenders a chance at surrender to join the Thyrin Cult, to which a third of the defending force accepted. The remaining Dawnshire loyalists were outnumbered, and Gorlog gave the order for all their deaths. The Crimson Templars that remained loyal to Dawnshire fought back their former brethren and utilized their beserker frenzy, creating a barrier above them to heal all the wounded although that was swiftly thwarted by the dragon. Serana herself traveled up the ramparts, avoiding both the blight and the orcs as much as possible. However, while climbing she was ripped down by an orchish necromancer, whom violently lunged forward at her. The orc was on the verge of killing her and had even shot her with a necrosis plague on her upper ear, but he was slain by one of Serana's personal guards. While the guard gave Serana a boost he seemed skeptical that Serana should risk herself, but she knew that her life was devoted to these people and her wife. To the Alliance's cause, and so she would not fear losing it for their sake. Serana reached the top of the ramparts and found the nearest trebuchet, where she would jump numerous chasms in the defenses to get to the valuable siege breaker. While she armed it she was fired at by orchish bowmen, one of which was the finest archer in the Skullhidder clan. While the majority of other archers missed their targets, this single bowman had managed to aim in an upwards direction and hit Serana right in the side of her torso. Serana felt excruciating pain, so much so that she felt light headed, like she was about to faint, she could feel the bleeding, her heart pumping and her mind swelling - how had that single arrow pierced her armor- and another one hit, this time in her leg. Afterwards another right on her arm, but luckily all it did was shatter her glove. Then another... right on her shoulder which ripped half off her left plate off. But she kept spinning the wheel, one of her bodyguards attempted to stop the archers admits the chaos but that failed. Again she was shot, this time on the arm, but she pressed on, much slower however. By a miracle the templars had managed to pick off the archers, although the orcs began to bring in machinery. They fired multiple trebuchet rocks at the walls of the fortress, chipping away at them while the dragon spread blight and shadowflame across the area. But despite the struggle.... Serana had armed the trebuchet. As the dragon flew towards her in sheer undead fury, Serana maintained a preternatural calm and aimed the boulder at it, hitting it directly in the chest which caused it to crash down. Seeing the dragon fall caused Gorlog to double his efforts, he raised the beast from the ground and brought it back to life - instantly rendering Serana's efforts meaningless. She would soon become unconscious from the bleeding and the dragon would fire a bolt of shadowflame at the tower she rested upon, crashing it and almost crushing Serana in the debris. The commander of the fortress, Freddy Tygar, sounded his battle horn to summon his domesticated dragon. He allowed his squire to ride him and find Serana, which they were successful in and pulled the highly injured elf out of the rubble. Gorlog was too over taken by bloodlust to notice this and the dragon was distracted by Freddy's rapid flailing, so much so he followed the commander away from Ferwich. The battle for Ferwich was won by the Thyrin Cult soon after and Gorlog found the villagers, they tragically became the next meat wagon for the Thyrin War machine. The Hand of Dathrohan was decimated and Serana was critically injured from the rubble. When she was brought back to Dawnshire and inspected for injuries it was found that she had several major cuts on her face, torso and leg. She also received two broken bones - her rib and her tibia. More severely, however, it was found that she possessed a incurable necrosis plague on her upper-right ear. The use of the light would simply burn her and render the appendage useless, so the doctors adopted to remove the infect tissue. Half of Serana's right elfhood was lost that day.... and when she woke up she was furious. But deep down, she was scared, both at her lack of ability to move and a loss of her 'perfect' beauty. She lost confidence in her body and now hates her face because it is imperfect, something elves are not known for. As a proud Thalassian she would be met with constant sweats, tears, and staring longingly in the mirror trying to remember what she looked like before the facial scarring and lost ear. Annia comforted her with the promise that the scars would fade and when they did, Serana would look more beautiful for it. As for the ear she offered to remedy it with a new prosthetic ear, which Serana happily accepted the concept of! Annia is currently working in forging Serana's new ear out of Arathorian steel, the steel of Serana's favorite nation no less! Serana thought to herself that it wasn't a bad trade, keeping elven pride and having a part of her to symbolize her love for Arathi. Although that part lied to her - she really missed her damn ear. Annia promised Serana that she would take care of her every step of the way, and continues to bring Serana soup every morning, lunch and dinner time. Serana hasn't gotten sick of the soup.... YET. When Serana contemplated over the loss of life she realized she had failed the oath to her father, the promise to ensure none of the Alliance would fall to the orcs again. Annia made her aware that what she promised was impossible, and that she should simply save all the lives that one woman was physically capable of doing. Serana had much to think of during her recovery.... Birth of Lady Lionsong -----WIP----- Relationships 'Annia Lionstead: Serana met Annia in some of her first days within the Grand Alliance and the two's chemistry was almost instant. Although they were hostile to one another at first, Serana found comfort in being accepted by the paladin and eventually gained a romantic interest with the woman. Serana was discomforted by her emotions towards Annia at first but finding that Annia accepted her before, she confessed her love. Annia shared Serana's feelings and the two decided to start dating. A month afterwards they moved into Ironforge together where their relationship would grow. Eventually after almost a year together Annia and Serana resolved to get married and their ceremony was held within the Tyr's Hand cathedral. The two often joke with one another, they tease and are known to make fun of themselves and each other in public. However despite this they can be very serious when the time is right and the two are extremely affectionate towards one another, sometimes in public when they are off duty but mostly in private. Annia and Serana act as professional as possible while around their order but Serana has a hard time doing so. The two are loyal to one another and have even promised the Church of the Holy Light that they will adopt a child together. Serana sees Annia as an example of what paladins should be. Abigail Lionstead (Not adopted yet in canon but will be soon!): Alea Dawnsinger: Alea is Serana's sister and who she considers her best friend. Although the two have somewhat different personalities on the outside, internally they are very similar and like minded people. Alea has always looked up to Serana and Serana has always wanted to keep her sister from harm's way whenever she could, although with her sister's resourcefulness Serana has found that her sister is equally capable to her. Currently it has been years since the two have met (but soon enough that will change with Alea's return from Outland!) Teran Dawnsinger: Teran and Serana had a somewhat awkward yet close relationship as father and daughter. Serana saw Teran as a role model for his efforts in the Second War. Teran and Alea were the only people who believed that Serana's magical talents should be utilized. When Teran was slain by orcs both Serana and Alea were changed and the two sisters would avenge him in their own way. Zurilthun: Zurilthun is Serana's bodyguard and friend. Although Serana has often been insulted for her friendship with a demon, she does not even take the criticism into consideration. Lynora: Lynora is Serana's left hand. Jennifer Lionstead: Jennifer is Serana's mother in law which she met for the first time recently. Although Jennifer is an undead it is clear she still has emotions and faith in Tyr. Serana sees Jennifer as a second chance of having a mother after losing her biological mother. Since meeting Jennifer Serana has thought less of where her original mother's location was. Because of Annia and Jennifer she feels more apart of the Lionstead family than she does her own nowdays. Velenara Dawnsinger: Serana's relationship with her Ren'dorei cousin was chaotic and violent (Serana being the victim of said violence). Although her cousin was a complete sociopath, Serana still cared for her and would go out of her way to keep Velenara safe. With Velenara's passing Serana appeared at the funeral to give her respects. Berwyn Lightstrider: Berwyn was Serana's mentor and one of her greatest friends, second to only her sister. The loss of him further determined Serana against the orcs, although council with draenei has lead her to see the orcs as more than just beasts. She sometimes lights a candle in the memory of the fallen Highlord and recounts him of being a humorous man. Katsa Lionstead: Katsa is Serana's sister in law. Although they were awkward at first the two over time found a somewhat kinship and a positive relationship with one another. Katsa's memory in recent times was wiped however and Serana promised to help her wife and mother in law guide Katsa to a new fate. Some Quotes "Heretic? That's a bull **** word used only by the most holier than thou dimwits" -Serana poking fun at a Stormwind Mage. "I believe that you are what I need to believe in the world again" -Serana to Annia during the early stage of their relationship. "No pants Friday is a cause so unifying that even paladins and death knights can agree on its importance" -Serana noting her love for no pants Friday. "The orcs wreaked havoc with their fel fire during the first two great wars, I believe its time to return the favour... starting with Ar'gorok of course" -Serana noting her commitment to Arathi. "I do a thankless task, for the Alliance!" -One of Serana's many catch phrases. "Didn't the Alliance rescue us from you know... the void. Show gratitude to our cause, not brooding" -Serana to almost all Ren'dorei she has met. "Silvermoon is over rated, Gilneas and Stromgarde are true lands of beauty" -Serana to a homesick elf. "We all deserve a chance at redemption but the orcs simply do not even seek such a concept in the first place. They may claim they seek it, but such is just lip service and their actions speak worse than the Old Horde" -Serana regarding her stance on orchish redemption. "Yes of course I have two eyes! Hair just gets in my way a lot of the time okay?" -Serana and her hair issues. "True beauty may be on the inside but that doesn't mean you can't express it on the outside" -Regarding her serious stance on looking as perfect as possible. "I really, really love purple" -Serana the purple fanatic. "Welcome to Stromgarde dalah'surfal, we're home" -Serana stepping into repaired Stromgarde for the first time. "I assure you Annia, by Anduin's very testicles I will love you now and forever. And I couldn't be happier building a life with you, dalah'surfal" -Serana after their wedding. "Vegetarian burgers are the best thing since... ever. Sliced bread has nothing on them!" -Serana on a dinner date with Annia in Kul Tiras. "And now begins the new dawn" -The foundation of Dawnshire. "Hillsbrad is beautiful, shame two certain places were subjected to plague" -Serana being too soon. "Teldrassil would not have burned if the Kaldorei government were intelligent enough to realize they needed the darker arts along with the traditional ways" -Serana's thoughts on the War of Thorns. Trivia * Serana is a guitarist and pianist. * Serana believes Annia's taste in fashion has improved thanks to her influence. * Conviction acquired its shadow while fighting alongside Serana in a void-infested world. * Her staff Shattersong was her old staff during the Crusade but was later altered with soul-detecting magic from Thyrin and void magic from her study in the void. * Serana often calls Annia 'Dalah'surfal' which is Thalassian for my love. * Though Serana is Thalassian, she does not speak the elves' language fluently and mainly knows common due to all the time she spent with humans throughout her life. * Serana is proud to be an elf but relates more to the culture of the humans. * Serana's mark changes color depending on what magic she is using. * Despite being born in Dalaran Serana always considered Stromgarde her favorite human kingdom. * Dawnshire is based on a peninsula in southern Hillsbrad. * Serana's favourite animals are dogs and cats. * Serana spends at least thirty minutes to an hour on her appearance every day. * She thinks that any Ren'dorei that dislikes the Alliance is a petty brat. * Serana's current networth is 10,000 gold. (About the real life equivalent of 1,000,000) Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance Military Category:Warlocks Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Dalaranian Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Blood Mages Category:Silver Covenant Category:Cooks